Not applicable.
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which almonds, apples, pears, plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree [(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca))xc3x97Prunus salicina] was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plum trees which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98King Davidxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Mariposaxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,111), xe2x80x98Ebonyxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,049) and xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539).
The present new variety of interspecific tree [(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca))xc3x97Prunus salicina], was originated by us in our experimental orchard, located near Modesto, Calif., as a seedling from an open pollinated interspecific seedling which originated from a first generation cross between proprietary lines of the immediate parents with the field identification numbers 48ED292 and 105GD55. The maternal parent 48ED292 originated from an open pollinated seedling of xe2x80x98King Davidxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented) crossed with a plumcot derived from a xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) crossed with an apricot of unknown parentage. The pollen parent 105GD55 derived as a seedling from crosses between the plum parents xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), xe2x80x98Mariposaxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,111) and xe2x80x98Ebonyxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,049). We planted and grew a large number of these seedlings on their own root system and, under close and careful observation, we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics of the present variety and, in 1995, selected it for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present variety of interspecific tree [(Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca))xc3x97Prunus salicina] is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a regular bearer of large, firm, late maturing fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by holding firm on the tree 7 to 10 days after maturity, being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree and having excellent storage and shipping quality, having an attractive red skin color and having high soluble solids of 18.3xc2x0 Brix. In comparison to xe2x80x98Friarxe2x80x99 Plum (non-patented), the new variety is cordate in shape with red skin color, compared to an oblate shape, with blue black skin color and the new variety is approximately 2 weeks later in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Ebonyxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,049), the new variety is cordate in shape compared to a round shape and is red in skin color compared to a deep purple blue color.